mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
King Longhorn
|kind = Bull |sex = Male |occupation = Leader of the Cattle Rustlers |eyes = Black |coat = Cornflower bluish gray |misc1 = Horns |misc1text = Light ceruleanish gray |headercolor = #929FA5 |headerfontcolor = #BBCCD3}} King Longhorn is a male bull and leader of the Cattle Rustlers gang. He appears in as a minor antagonist and in the two-issue story arc The Good, the Bad and the Ponies as the main antagonist. Depiction in the comics King Longhorn and his gang first appear in the story Reins, Trains and Carts with Wheels, during Applejack and Rarity's cross-country trip to Applewood. They stampede alongside their stagecoach and demand their valuables. Applejack, having pent-up frustrations over the course of her trip with Rarity, leaps from the carriage and physically assaults the bulls. In a daze, Longhorn declares that Applejack and Rarity "haven't seen the last of them." King Longhorn appears again in the and storyline The Good, the Bad and the Ponies. He and his gang terrorize the Apple family town of Canter Creek and frequently demand supplies and food from its civilians. This puts him on a collision course with Applejack; when she stands up to him, he throws her through a barn wall. Thinking that Applejack's presence could throw a wrench in his plans to take over Rancho Bronco, Longhorn plots to run her out of town. He sets fire to a barn and warns Applejack of more such disasters if she stays in Canter Creek. The next day, he and his gang lead a frenzied cow stampede through the middle of town, causing further damage. The townsfolk attempt to fence Longhorn and the Cattle Rustlers out, but they easily break through and bully them out of more food and water. With the ponies of Canter Creek demoralized and Tumbleweed stepping down as the sheriff, Longhorn meets with the town clerk and makes final preparations to claim the town as his own. Through the Mane Six's efforts, however, his plans are thwarted when Princess Celestia declares Rancho Bronco a historic Equestrian landmark. When Longhorn destroys the barn a second time, Twilight Sparkle jails him and his gang in a makeshift prison. King Longhorn also appears on page 8. Personality King Longhorn is typically portrayed as calmly condescending and devious but prone to aggressive and furious outbursts. He is frequently brash toward Tumbleweed, thinking little of his threats. He is also not above resorting to physical violence in order to achieve his goals, as evidenced when he shoves Applejack through a barn wall and threatens to harm Rarity. Quotes }} }} }} Gallery Friends Forever issue 8 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 sub cover textless.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A uncolored.jpg Comic issue 25 cover B.jpg Comic issue 25 cover B textless.jpg Comic issue 25 credits page.jpg Comic issue 25 page 4.jpg Comic issue 25 page 5.jpg Comic issue 25 in Polish page 6.jpg Comic issue 26 cover A.jpg Comic issue 26 credits page.jpg Comic issue 26 page 3.jpg Category:Antagonists Category:Non-pony characters Category:Supporting characters